


naba gelyo 9

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 9

"Waa hagaag, ma doonayo inaan si aad u hesho in ay Septon Sare oo keliya loo ilaalin dareenka jilicsan." Wuxuu ka fog derbiga riixay, ku xoqeen ayay dambe ee madaxiisa. Daqiiqad ka dib, ayuu ku sujuuday,, qaaday mid ka mid ah plomme dhacday, oo siiyey marmarin-werka ka dhanka ah xooggeedu wuxuu, iyo qaatay qaniinyo.

Brienne Ma garan karo sida uu niyadda iyo hab karin xadid lagu beddesho. Waxay ahayd weli ka salaan farax. Ma guurto isaga la soo dhaafay ku aaddan soo galo.

Wuxuu galay iyada waddada, xeelad si degdeg ah. "Xaggee baad u socotaa?"

Waxay edab darro la soo dhaafay uu garabka dhashay. "Ma halkan seexan karo."

Wuuna taahay oo ilkaha dhexdooda iyo hareeraha cantuugo midhahu, ka dibna la liqo. "Waxaa weli roob da'ayo."

"Halkii ayaan noqon lahaa in roob aad u dhow," ayay uga foodhyi doonaa, gelinaya iyada gacanta ku saabsan iyada oo seef iyo shaqaaleeyaan iyada oo dhan haray is-control in aan ku ridaynaa.

"Fine." Jaime kor u taagayba labada gacmood, innagoo dhaar indheer garadnimada oo ku saabsan awoowayaasha iyada. Kolkaasuu hareerihiisii ka rummaged in hay iyo qaatay funaanadiisa iyo jaakada. Iyaga tuur on, ayuu qabteen seeftiisii suunka, iyada siiyey eegtid oo mugdi ah iyo u soo baxay in qoyan ku.

Albaabka creaked xidhay isaga ka danbeeya.

Daqiiqad ka dib, halka iyadu weli taagan yahay waxaa dib mudadii uu furan yahay.

"Waxaan qaadan," ayuu yiri, iyo bacda of plomme qabteen ka soo dabaqa. Markaas albaabka marxaladda mar kale la xiray.

Brienne farabadan oo ah hay waa engegay wada xoqayna waa, iska-daloola ee madow, iyo waxa jidhdilka, jiidaya iyada midna qabinna, iyada ku wareegsan sida difaac ka dhan ah isaga oo fiiloyin cuncun. In aamusiyay of yar cidla ah barn, iyada maqli karin meel roob iyada oo loo marayo tiftifqay ka soo kor ku xusan; tuubada, tuubada, tuubada. Waxa ay ahayd in this music khafiif ah, laakiin joogto iyadu ugu dambayn dhinteen.

Waxaa weli Bula-baxay, markii ay kor u toosisay kula deg-deg ah si ay biyo soo saar oo u baahan. Labaduba agagaarka ogoydeenoo meel, sida haddii dhexdooda ka jabin lagu qabto. Oo iyana kor bay u fadhiyey oo mar kale waanuu sankiisa, sababtoo ah kadib markii deyso ee roob habeen oo dhan, dhismaha hadda ursaday shire doofaarka qoyan.

Waxay uga dhexmuuqdaan oo si cagaheeda, madaxana waxaa holaciisi, oo wuxuu ka dhigay iyada habka albaabka.

Jaime si toos ah u ahaa ka baxsan. Waxay ku dhow Ra'iisul wasaare isaga ku saabsan. Kor buu u fadhiistay isagoo dib ugu derbiga dibadda ah, iyagoo in uu jaakada la qoyn jiray, hal jilib tiirsanaa kaas oo uu gacanta iyo madaxa nasteen. Waxay uun arki karin qalooca ee uu daanka, la hakin karo ee hurdada.

Marka u tagtay inay ka guurto isaga la soo dhaafay, inkastoo seeftiisii si lama filaan ah wuxuu ka bilaaban jiray Lixle, iyo kor u Manna iyada at for a seconds yar oo aan lahayn mahad celin. Markaas ka badan oo wejigiisiina wuxuu ku orday oo gacanta ku kale, sida haddii uu iska toos.

Brienne helay duurka u qaar ka mid ah si ay ka danbeeyaan qarin, oo wuxuu yimid mar kale.

Waxay Ma filayn in ay maqlaan wax kasta oo cudur daar eray ama tixraac habeen hore, mana jirin. Waxay soo buuxiyey oo sahay ay dhowr aamusnaanta iyo fardo waxaa looga keeni ku soo baxay geedihii Asheeraah, iyaga oo keentay in muddo ah, ilaa ay iftiin ku filan si ay u arkaan meel fog ka ahaa.

On darafka wadada, Brienne fumbled leh xarkaha koore, hubi in ay diyaar out of caado. Oo iyana kor u eegay oo arkay Jaime raadinaya iyada at dhinaca danbe ee uu faras u gaar ah. Her Buur saar darafka guuray sida iyada oo la jiido suunka wax yar u giigsama. Waxay marin korka qoorta xayawaanka iyo, adigoo xoog leh hore ee uu diirimaad adag in uu iyada gacanta.

"Ma aha in aad la hadashid i sii?" Jaime yiri, ka dib markii daqiiqad, oo leh daacadnimo ku dhawaad childlike.

"Ma hubo waxaan u malaynayaa karaa inay wax ka sheegaan in aan idin dhashay doonaa." Brienne ilaa danayntii, degaya kursiga iyo qabsato iyada oo go'iisii.

"Inta waxa aan cashar kale oo ku saabsan sida aan waa in ay u dhaqmaan si ka badan muqaddas."

"Ma weligaa ha sii xusuusan karaa isagoo aad u sheegeen sida ay u dhaqmayaan. Haddii aad doonayso inaad ogaato my opinion oo ku saabsan wax, aad u qaadan karto waxay noqon doontaa meel ka hor jeedda saxda ah ee aad adigu leedahay." Waxay u guradku waa kii faraska hore.

"Waxaan u shakiday in ... sidee baad dareemi khamri ah oo ku saabsan kulul mulled!" ayuu u yeedhay ka dib, Angola, isaga oo u gaar ah Buur. "An wadada u furan! Bir Sharp!"

Brienne iska dhaga. Waxaa jira aamusay daqiiqad ka dibna wuxuu ku qayliyeen: "! ... Dhallaanka"

Waxay hubiyaa inuu faras iyo sugayay isaga qabsadaan iyada oo leh. Back si toos ah sidii guddi, iyada oo dalbaday, "Waa maxay?"

"Babies" Jaime sheegay in la xidhiidha Malindi ee, sida haddii uu wax khatar ah ayuu yiri.

"Waa maxay taasi ka dhigan tahay?"

"Haweenka oo dhan u muuqdaan kuwo jecel iyaga." Waxa uu ahaa iyada Khaliil.

"Waxaad si ammaan ah iga saari karin kooxdan."

"Brienne. Ma ah in aad neceb yihiin dhallaanka. Waxaad dhahdaa ma aha sidaas."

"Ma wax necbahay," ayay tidhi, "marka laga reebo beenaalayaal iyo rag dishonorable."

"Sidaas aad rabto in aad haysato carruur ka dibna. S.".

"Anigu garan maayo." Waxay dareemaan karin iyada gaduudasho wajiga. Sidee waxay ahayd in uusan iyada u Afqar markii uu si ula kac ah isku dayayaan in ay wax loo dhimo, laakiin habka ugu roonaan badan ayuu kala hadlay, noogana suurto gal ahaayeen hal sabab ama wax duleeya kale. "Haddii aan ka barteen wax igu saabsan hadda, waa in aad ugu yaraan inuu dareemo in aan anigu waxaan la barbardhigi karaa dad kale la mid ah iga jinsiga."

"Khilaaf wuxuu noqon karaa qoto dheer maqaarka oo keliya."

"Dushiisa," ayay tidhi, korinta suni ah. "Waxaan Ilaahse khabiir ku."

Wuxuu waanuu sankiisa sida haddii uu dareemay waxa uu ahaa toogashada ah oo raqiis ah. Yaabaa in uu ahaa. Laakiin waxa uu ahaa sayidkiisii u ah iyaga iyo sidoo kale. Brienne u muuqday Dhawa caddaalad ah oo uu ka mid yahay oo kaliya in ay shaqaaleeyaan xeelad hadal ah sida. Lagu arkay faras hore ay sheegtay in mar labaad.


End file.
